


Protector

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fear, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: When Ty Lee gets scared, she runs to her protector.For Femslash February.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 302
Collections: Femslash February





	Protector

**_Awoooooooooo!_**  
  
"What was that?!" asked the frightened voice of Ty Lee, sitting up with her legs still in her bedroll.  
  
A laugh.  
  
"You're telling me, that in all your time with a traveling circus, you never heard a wolf howl?" asked Mai.  
  
Ty Lee looked from side to side, her eyes scanning the surroundings as part of an ancient, primal defense system. "No!" she exclaimed. "I did. Just not... you know, outside. In the wilderness." Ty Lee trailed off, still looking. "Do you think it wants to eat us?"  
  
"As long as we don't bother them, they won't bother us." said Mai dismissively. "There's a whole forest worth of prey out there."  
  
"A whole forest full of prey who can't light them on fire." chimed in Azula, who was both amused by Ty Lee's fear and eager to get some sleep. "If by chance they are stupid enough to try and make a meal out of us, I assure you, I'll strike them down before they get within a meter." she assured Ty Lee.  
  
"O-Okay." said Ty Lee, clearly not feeling very assured.  
  
Azula turned her head to indicate she was speaking to the two of them. "Now." she spoke, her voice going from playful to authoritative. "I don't appreciate this delay, but we must make the most of it. Everyone get a good night's sleep." she commanded, laying down fully and soothing the flames of the campfire with her mind, making her surroundings just dark enough to allow her mind to drift off.  
  
...  
  
 _What? What's going on?_  
  
Azula raised her hands in defense of her face. For a split second, she imagined they really _were_ being attacked by a pack of wolves.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ty Lee?" asked Azula, her eyes focusing on the shape in front of her, revealing the figure of Ty Lee trying to worm her way into Azula bedroll. "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"They won't stop howling." said Ty Lee, her voice full of fear. "I'm scared."  
  
Azula held in a breath, trying to stop herself from scolding Ty Lee and her incessant irrational fears. "...very well." she said, letting the breath out as a sigh. "You can sleep with me."  
  
"Thanks, Azula." Ty Lee whispered back, wiggling her way into Azula's deluxe bedroll until she was fully tucked in, there barely being room for the both of them.  
  
"Don't worry." she said, thinking back to the last time this happened, when Ty Lee crawled into Azula's bed during a thunderstorm - trying to remember what she said. "I'll protect you from the wolves. Just go to sleep." she wrapped an arm around Ty Lee's waist, nuzzling the back of her head, trying not to mention the fact that now they were so tightly wrapped up they'd be at a severe disadvantage if there was a _real_ attack.  
  
But there was no danger. And, as her frustration faded and her mind slowed in preparation for sleep, Azula realized she rather enjoyed playing the role of protector.


End file.
